


Family Cruise

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [47]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-03
Updated: 2005-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cruise for seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> To Alex and Ula, my friends and betas extraordinaire.  
> Thanks to Nerowill for her 'baby beta' on Lelia.
> 
> Quinn and Ian's first cruise together is detailed in [A Cruise for Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798030).

  
Image by [merryamelie@aol.com](mailto:merryamelie@aol.com) and [suechosethis@gmail.com](mailto:suechosethis@gmail.com) (Quinn's kiss) 

Quinn and Ian thought wistfully of their cruise to St. Thomas as the Prentices trooped up the gangplank behind them, the vibe totally different than last year's vacation. Though they'd enjoy having them along, it would undeniably cramp their style.

Then, the emphasis had been on romance, whereas now it would be on family togetherness. Both had their merits, but the feeling of freedom they'd shared in Charlotte Amalie was already a distant memory.

The Prentices had never been on a cruise before, immediately obvious to Quinn and Ian, thanks to their choice of clothing. Despite their advice, the first-timers wore the exaggerated outfits for which cruises were justly infamous. They must have been studying the brochures a little too often over the past few months.

Keith and Monty had on loud Hawaiian print shirts over dayglo shorts, while Jo and Kathy wore floral print cotton dresses, only slightly more subdued. Flip-flops on four pairs of feet slapped the deck. Quinn and Ian looked positively sedate next to them in their polo shirts and khaki shorts, only the baby trumping their simplicity in a buttercup romper.

After months of anticipation, here they finally were aboard the Quality Oceanic Line's QO 2. Following much congenial debate over destination, the family had decided on a cruise to the company's own private Caribbean island, replete with pristine beaches, and an overnight stay at the resort there.

They arrived at their staterooms on the Aloha Deck, Quinn and Ian's on the end of the corridor next to Kathy and Monty. As soon as Quinn closed the door, Ian pulled him into his arms for a kiss. He'd already had enough family togetherness for a week, just on the flight and drive to the pier. He could only imagine Quinn's thoughts on the subject.

Ian didn't need to when he saw Quinn's lips quirk into an ironic grin. "No worries. We'll get through it, lad."

Ian chuckled softly. "This is supposed to be our vacation, not finals week, Quinn."

"At least we aren't sharing a cabin." An involuntary shiver, which coursed through Ian as well. "I bunked with my folks when I was a teenager, and it wasn't pretty. Negotiations for the bathroom got tense fast."

"I can imagine." Ian's voice grew huskier. "Let's see if we can forestall the tension before it bothers you." So saying, he undid the top button on Quinn's mint green shirt, and pressed his lips to the tanned skin there, darting out his tongue to taste Quinn, drizzled with a glaze of sweat.

Quinn's hands tightened around his waist, and he began lapping the left side of Ian's neck, the gleam of sweat and saliva becoming interchangeable on the warm skin under his tongue.

A simultaneous hum of delight was interrupted by Lelia's distinctive wail, clearly audible right through the wall. The men looked at each other, surprise and dismay vying for dominance.

Ian muffled his groan against Quinn's chest. "I don't believe it," he said plaintively, thinking of the reciprocity of sound.

"I do," said Quinn ruefully. "We'd best remember how thin the walls are."

Ian asked anxiously, "D'ya really think they'll hear us? Her cries are a lot more piercing than ours."

Quinn weighed the question, according it the seriousness it deserved. "They might be able to," he admitted. "Especially if I touch this spot..." He brushed a teasing forefinger over Ian's dimple, drawing a small yelp from Ian, despite his best efforts at keeping quiet. Luckily, Lelia's ongoing solo made the perfect camouflage. Quinn chuckled, more than a bit self-satisfied.

Ian was quick to take up the challenge. His thumb hovered over a hot spot right beneath Quinn's adam's apple. "I'm not the one who makes that amazing bellowing sound."

Quinn's tongue darted out to capture Ian's thumb. "No, you just groan into my mouth until I can't hold back anymore."

Ian's grin was crooked; he couldn't deny this, and didn't even try.

A kiss, then Lelia's concert decided them on unpacking. Dumping their clothes on the parallel twin beds, they were glad that there were only a few feet in between, making them easier to push together than the perpendicular ones last time. They put their stuff onto shelves in the closet, and joined the beds.

They didn't open the door to the balcony, shared as it was by the other Prentices. Plenty of time to see them for the muster and dinner thereafter.

Instead, they plopped themselves down on the beds, automatically curling into one another, concentrating on the sound of each other's breath, the feel of it, instead of the lessening cries of the baby. Nuzzling cheeks, stubble tingling pleasantly, they began to kiss softly. Stirred by Ian's sigh, Quinn deepened his kisses until he was swallowing Ian's moans, and Ian his. Thankfully, the mattresses didn't creak when they shifted even closer together to make love. Pleasure coursing through them, they somehow managed to be mindful of their neighbors and muffled their cries in each other's necks.

Already a bit tired from the pull of family a few feet away, now they were exhausted. Quinn gathered Ian under his arm, and they drifted off in seconds.

The ship's bells for the muster woke them about an hour later. Pushing the beds apart as if there hadn't been a year between cruises, they met the others in the corridor. Ian and Quinn showed them how to tie their life jackets, and patiently sat through the drill, old hands, thanks to their previous cruise.

Afterwards, Keith said, "Who's for a sailaway drink? I'm buying." He remembered the boys telling him that alcoholic beverages weren't included in the flat price.

Since the elevators were back in service after the muster, they went up to the Fiesta Deck for the beverages. The ladies went for Mai Tais, while the men favored Deep Pacifics. Lelia contented herself with her bottle.

They sat outside, breeze stirring their clothes gently as they literally headed off into the sunset of the western Caribbean. Reddish orange kissed blue as the colors slowly blended into each other.

While sipping their drinks, the family negotiated their meal schedule. Everyone had an opinion that no one else seemed to share until Ian spoke up.

"How about meeting for dinner each night, but grabbing breakfast and lunch on our own?" Ian asked in his pleasant, diplomatic tenor. This would free them to choose times and restaurants as they pleased for the earlier meals.

An especially good idea for Kathy and Monty; Lelia usually woke them up early for her bottle, and they liked to get a little extra sleep in before their own breakfast. Jo and Keith were happy to agree as well; none of the couples relished round-the-clock closeness.

They took their drinks over to the dining room at around 7, the professors wistful as they passed a table for two, and settled at a large round one by a portside window. A busboy brought a highchair for Lelia. The room was decorated in a sea motif, nymphs and dolphins swimming on the walls, a seashell centerpiece on their table.

The couples sat together, with Ian and Kathy flanking Lelia. They ordered their meal, the Prentices unsurprised by the quality and abundance of the choices, thanks to Quinn and Ian's advance report.

The librarian in Jo was eager for information. "Does anyone know the entertainment schedule for this evening?"

To no one's surprise, the ever-prepared Ian launched into a list of that night's events. "At 8:30, there's a magic show in the main theater. I have a feeling our little girl will like that." He reached over to pet Lelia's cheek, and she held out a Cheerio to him, which he took with a smile.

Kathy nodded. "I'm glad that it's aimed at kids. Some of the shows you described last year would've been too boisterous for her." She smiled. "We'll probably meet all the other parents on the ship."

"And as for the parents, there's a blues band in the aft lounge at 10," Ian said.

Jo caught Monty grinning at Kathy, and said, "I'd be happy to babysit for a couple of hours."

Keith took her hand. "You'll have company."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad." Monty's grin intensified.

Jo said, "We'll take her every chance we get."

After an excellent dinner, they made their way to the theater about fifteen minutes before the performance. While they took their seats, Quinn turned to check that he wasn't blocking anyone's view, and slouched down in his chair when he saw the man behind him. A cream banner with brown lettering onstage proclaimed "Jed's Mind Tricks." As Kathy had predicted, there was a disproportionate number of families with young children in attendance. The resultant babble flared abruptly into applause with the dramatic entrance of the magician, The Incredible Jed.

He swept in, cloak flaring behind him, and bowed to the assemblage. Starting out with sleight-of-hand tricks, he borrowed a stateroom keycard, a coaster, and a shell from audience members, all of which were duly returned after he'd 'lost' and 'found' them once more.

Scanning the crowd, Jed chose Ian to help him in a more elaborate illusion. He had Ian step into what looked like a plexiglass case, then said, "You will now disappear," as if he were a hypnotist planting a suggestion with the wave of his hand. The lights dimmed for a couple of seconds, and sure enough, Ian was gone when they brightened again.

Instead of Ian reappearing in the case after a few moments, he walked down from the balcony. Now the applause was deafening. Lelia's reaction was even better; she held her arms out to be picked up by her uncle, saying, "Wan, Wan!" She couldn't pronounce 'Ian' correctly yet, so this was her name for him.

Ian cuddled the little girl in his arms, ignoring the clapping to focus on the joy in Lelia's eyes. He felt a frisson of heightened awareness in the moment, hearing Lelia call his name after the mind-boggling trick. He could feel Quinn's bemused smile on them, and met it with one of his, chin light on Lelia's curls.

She yawned in her uncle's arms, and Jo tenderly tucked the baby into her own. "I think it's time for this little one to go to bed."

Keith joined his girls as they headed back to their cabin, the younger couples looking after them gratefully, then drifting over to the blues band aft.

They sat at a wicker table, and were served small portions of spiced crawfish along with their Blue Bayou drinks. Monty had played the clarinet in his high school band, and turned a knowledgeable ear to the music.

Since Lelia's birth, the four of them hadn't been out together much. Kathy and Monty didn't use sitters often, and their individual work schedules seemed ever-increasing. So they savored the double date as a chance to enjoy each other's company in a relaxed setting.

Smooth drinks, wailing sax, and jaunty trombone made a potent combination that they relished until consideration for Jo and Keith sent the young parents back to their cabin.

Ian and Quinn ambled over to the starboard deck to view the night ocean. Others were scattered about, so they chose a spot off to themselves near the aft engines. For long moments they stood in the dark, gazing at the churning wake, amazed at the amount of raw power generated before their eyes. Hungry hands met on the rail, fingers twining instinctively.

"As long as we have enough time alone together, I'm happy," said Ian, voice barely audible over the hum of the engines.

Quinn squeezed Ian's hand. "Me too. At least you arranged it so that we're on our own for most meals. Good thinking, Ian."

Ian grinned. "Thanks. I've a feeling the others are glad too. None of us wants to be in each other's pockets."

Quinn chuckled. "Oh, I don't know about that, lad." So saying, he took his hand from Ian's, and wedged it firmly in the back pocket of his khaki shorts. At Ian's gasp, covered by the engines, Quinn said, "It's time we went in for the night."

Quinn kept his hand right where it was until they reached amidships, with its well-lit decking. They strolled to their stateroom, distracted by that touch the entire way.

The steward had turned down their beds, so they pushed them together and skimmed off their clothes, ready to play. Encouragingly, no sounds whatsoever came from the cabin next door, their neighbors either asleep or with Jo and Keith. Either way, Quinn and Ian had a little more latitude.

Ian jumped on the bed, right arm snagging Quinn, who obligingly covered him with warmth. Quinn was obsessed by Ian's stomach that night, kissing, licking, and nipping all over it until Ian's muscles jumped under his lips in joy.

Ian kept one hand on Quinn's hair, the other by his mouth, occasionally needing to stifle a moan. When Quinn moved lower, there was no hope of silence, but fortunately their muted gasps went unheard.

Against all odds, the cruise was off to a romantic start.

* * *

Luckily, Quinn had had time for a bit of additional licking, a big cat at his cream, before falling asleep on the finest pillow to be had: Ian's stomach. When he woke the next morning, Quinn retraced last night's provocative path, this time ascending it. By the time he reached Ian's lips, they were already parted in a smile. Quinn kissed him, and felt that smile deepen under his mouth.

"Happy Anniversary," they said simultaneously, words rough with sleep. Though it was a celebration of their two years together, they didn't stop after a couple of kisses.

Quinn eventually asked, voice gone to gravel for an entirely different reason, "What would you like to do this morning?"

"How 'bout breakfast and a swim?" Ian's breath was a warm caress on Quinn's cheek. "In a little while."

They made the most of the time, knowing that the rest of the clan was probably already at breakfast. Their dedication to one another, their total commitment, could be felt in each touch, and was their real anniversary celebration.

The men showered, then dressed in t-shirts and swim trunks, and went up to the Fiesta Deck. They brought their mango yogurt shakes to reclining deck chairs, and gazed out at the ocean while they sipped them. The breeze stirred the hairs on their heads, arms, and legs, keeping them cool despite the sunshine.

After they finished their shakes, Quinn and Ian decided to sunbathe, and stripped to their trunks. Ian held out his fingers drenched in lotion, clearly intending to coat Quinn's back. At the subtle look of concern on Quinn's face, Ian changed trajectory and spread it over his own arm.

Relief and chagrin mingled in unsettling waves through Quinn, and after a long moment, Quinn presented Ian with a vast stretch of back to be covered. He felt Ian's hesitant hand on his shoulder, dismayed that his own reluctance had affected his lover. Quinn tried to relax under Ian's grip, reasoning that people were doing the same thing all over the ship. Even a casual glance around them revealed couples of all types soaking in the sun. The warmth of Ian's fingers, added to the sun's impersonal touch, eventually left him in a loose-limbed sprawl over the reclining chair.

After a few moments of motionless bliss, he worked up the energy to return the favor for Ian, who smiled sideways at him when he felt the big hands easing over his flip side. Now they were ready for an hour of baking.

Resting on their stomachs, the two couldn't see the discreet 'checking out' of an occasional passer-by, due to their choice of position. They napped on and off, sun fierce on their skin, until they were ready to put the fire out.

After seeing how popular the other pools were, the men chose the lap pool on the forward deck. They began a powerful glide through the water, cooling down fast. When other swimmers began migrating to their pool, they went back to the cabin for showers.

Ian listened for sounds from next door for a moment; satisfied, he stripped off Quinn's wet trunks, following the path of the water droplets down Quinn's long legs with his tongue. He couldn't hold in a short grunt when Ian tasted his inner right thigh.

Quinn pulled him up for a kiss, and licked a droplet of his own off the bow of Ian's lip. He shucked off Ian's suit, and traced a different route down his lover's thighs, following the arbitrary tracks of the water. Ian too couldn't contain a low moan when Quinn's mouth skimmed over the curve of his calf.

Mostly dry, save for saliva, they reunited the beds, ready for Adult Swim now. By the time the men were satisfied, they were wetter than when they'd started.

Just like last year, the tiny shower did not allow sharing, but when the two were clean and dressed in shirts and shorts once more, they changed the sheets and hit them, facing each other on their sides.

Both had rummaged in their duffels a bit longer than getting underwear would explain. Ian the impetuous hoped that they'd both had the same idea. He wiggled his fingers into the pocket of Quinn's t-shirt, enjoying his murmur of approval. Empty, but checking was half the fun anyway. Quinn reached into the back left pocket of Ian's shorts, an echo of last night's playfulness, but this time with additional purpose. He thoroughly searched it, smiling when Ian's breath hitched. Nothing there. He tried Ian's shirt pocket then, but came up empty-handed. Ian, by this time, had graduated to Quinn's front shorts pocket, this time feeling a telltale bulge beneath his fingers.

"Something for me?" Ian asked with a wink, pulling out a cotton pouch. The significance was not lost on him; the traditional second anniversary gift was cotton.

"Mmm-hmm. Where's mine?" Quinn teasingly started lifting Ian's shirt.

"A little lower," Ian said, his voice matching the direction.

Quinn finally dug his hand into Ian's right shorts pocket, and grabbed his prize, a tiny lucite case. "Ah."

They opened their anniversary presents together: silver dollars in mint condition, issued in their birth-years of 1971 and 1978.

Ian looked at Quinn in amazement. "This can't be a coincidence."

Quinn chuckled. "Certainly not. When I was paying the bills online, the Vespin Mint charge leapt up at me. I checked it out, and ordered one for you too."

"A lot easier to believe than the theories I was considering." Ian flipped a dollar in his hand, snagging it between his knuckles before presenting it to Quinn.

"Maybe you should perform for us tonight." Quinn kissed him. "My Incredible Ian."

"Oh, I intend to, but just for you. I only do private shows."

Quinn's eyes were luminous. "Glad to hear it, lad." He pulled Ian back down on the bed to show him just how happy he was.

* * *

Lunch would have come and gone had they not been aboard ship. As it was, they showed up at The Cantina restaurant slightly before 3 o'clock. Lime margaritas eased the burn of quesadillas caliente. There must have been some sort of costume party going on because many of the passengers wore outlandish garb. This, added to the mix of languages that blended with the band's music, gave the place an exotic feel that the men enjoyed.

The movie "Nell" attracted them to the ship's theater, piquing their professional interest with her private language. Ian felt a particular affection for one of her doctors, a brilliant, compassionate, stubborn fellow who was a bit of a trial.

The sun would have made a dazzling contrast to the quiet dark of the auditorium, so the two headed over to the gym for some weight training. They pumped iron for the next little while, the exertion just what they needed after the film.

The men returned to the Fiesta Deck to get watermelon ices, taking them to the Lookout Lounge on Deck 12. Just like Skywalker's Nightclub, it was all but deserted during the day. They were surrounded by blue and green walls and carpeting in a wave design, a white tile dance floor in the middle of the waves.

They leaned back on the aqua leather couch, Quinn's arm going around Ian's shoulders reflexively. The sea was as tranquil as the men themselves.

"Didn't think we'd manage to be on our own all this time." Ian sighed happily.

Quinn nodded, chin skimming Ian's hair. "I was pretty sure we'd run into at least one of the others today."

"Luckily, it's a big ship, and I have a feeling they're trying to do things that Lelia would like." Ian gave him a quick peck on the bump of his nose.

"True. It's not as if we'd have seen them at "Nell." Their chuckles blended. "More likely to find them by the wading pool."

They sat back to savor the waves going by, until a look at his watch had Ian regretfully saying, "We'd better go. Dinner's in fifteen minutes."

The two walked to their cabin to change into Dockers and steal a kiss or three. They then headed off to the dining room, where they'd promised to meet the others at 7, and saw them at the entrance.

The family was seated on the port side that night, their eyes drawn to the colored ship lights that skimmed over the ocean as they ate. A different wait staff served them, but they had sumptuous delights of the same high quality to choose from.

"Did you have a good time today, boys?" Jo asked Ian and Quinn.

Ian said, "Yes, Mom. We got in some swimming and a movie. How about you?"

Jo replied, "We enjoyed taking Lelia to see the aquarium on Boca Deck, and she liked the ice cream parlor too."

"These big ships have so much going on. We just love the entertainment. You know what's set for tonight?" Keith asked.

Ian said, "The big deck party starts at 9. Lelia will probably conk out after twenty minutes, but the party'll go on through the night."

After their dishes had been cleared away, the head waiter came to their table with a cake. "I understand that you're celebrating an anniversary tonight?" He beamed at Ian and at Kathy, who was to his right, just as Quinn was on Ian's left.

"Actually..." Monty started, but stopped at Ian's look.

Without a word, Ian put his hand over most of Quinn's and smiled affably at the waiter.

Smoothly, the man shifted his focus a few inches to encompass the proper couple. "Congratulations. We're happy you chose to celebrate with us."

Bowing, he left the family to their cake. No one referred to the incident, but their smiles told Ian and Quinn that they were pleasantly surprised by Ian's bold gesture.

Quinn was a bit startled by the whole business, but Ian's possessiveness delighted him. His hand didn't freeze under Ian's, even when the latter left it there after the waiter had gone.

The men changed into Captain Morgan t-shirts and old cutoff jeans for the party, and met the others outside their door. The marimba band had started to play by the time they reached the Fiesta Deck.

The family got a table by the rainbow-lit swimming pool, and clapped to the beat. Quinn paid the bar tab for their Captiva Swirls, and Lelia had a little coconut milk in her bottle.

Ian and Quinn exchanged looks when the limbo contest started, but Ian sat it out this time. He couldn't imagine moving like that in front of his parents, remembering the heated looks he'd gotten last year.

Quinn thought his choice a wise one, but was smart enough not to say so, even when they'd returned to their cabin. There was never any question of Quinn entering the competition, what with his stature.

Sure enough, Lelia started to droop after a quarter hour, and her parents and grandparents accompanied her back to the cabins. Jo and Keith, in particular, looked glad to go; the sound level had almost reached the sonic boom stage.

Ian and Quinn stayed for another hour, enjoying their drinks amid the happy bustle around them. They accepted leis from smiling young hostesses and sat back to savor the cool night air.

When the two returned to their stateroom, they could hear Lelia humming happily next door. A quick strip and wash later, they were between the sheets of their united beds. Hands over each other's mouths became a good thing when they not only blocked sounds but were kissed and nipped themselves. They'd already established that the mattresses didn't creak, and the knowledge came in handy now, as the men shifted exactly where they needed to be.

Their vacation was going better than they'd thought possible.

* * *

When Quinn and Ian awoke the next morning, the ship was already in port. They had a fruit basket and coffee delivered for breakfast, and snuggled against the pillows while eating. Quinn alternated bites of passion fruit with Ian's custard apple, happily reveling in the effects, or were those just Ian's natural pheromones?

Juicy kisses became juicier as the banquet spread to every part of their bodies, tastier than the most exotic tropical fruit. Almost as wet as after their swim yesterday, the two stuck to each other in the most interesting places until they reluctantly unglued for much-needed showers.

Dressed in tank tops and swim trunks, they disembarked, duffels swinging jauntily over their shoulders. The island's only purpose was to entertain cruise passengers, making it more of a paradise than those with quotidian business and industry.

The hotels had only three floors, and spread out over the entire beachfront. Each room had a terrace, providing more privacy than aboard ship with its connected balconies. However, location was determined by cabin number, so the Prentices were still grouped together.

They'd bought a little green terrycloth hat to protect Lelia from the sun, and made sure to include it when they repacked for the beach, leaving most of their clothes in drawers. The rest of the family had not arrived yet, so they headed outside.

The sand here was more like powdered sugar than that of St. Thomas, and the sea a bit shallower, so it shone light blue. The men dropped their beach blanket a few yards away from the hotel, and even closer to the water. They were sheltered under a royal palm tree, its rustling a lovely counterpoint to the rush of the surf.

The family would easily be able to find them when they were ready to swim, but until then, Ian and Quinn only had a sea of nameless strangers around them, the same as on the ship.

Sharing the towel made for greater closeness than in Charlotte Amalie, and they took advantage of every inch of it. There was barely enough room for the two of them, especially with Quinn's breadth and height spread out across the blanket. They leaned into each other's shade, hairs tickling their forearms.

This time, Quinn smiled when Ian took out the suntan lotion, looking forward to the massage to come. Gel cool on sweaty back, firm flesh under strong hand, Quinn melted into the blanket. When it was his turn to coat Ian, Quinn was glad he wore trunks rather than Speedos.

Massage over, Quinn's right hand covered Ian's hip casually, claimingly, staying there for an endless moment. When he was released, Ian lounged on his back atop the towel. Blue eyes met lighter blue as the primal knowledge passed between them of a very male possessiveness shared in full. Ian's hand over Quinn's at the dinner table, Quinn's hot fingers pressing into his lover's hip; their body language said 'Mine'.

It was natural to express this drive in competition next. An abandoned frisbee a few feet away caught Ian's attention, and they got right down to it. Their game became a study in trajectory and control, both hard-pressed to catch the expertly aimed disk.

Throwing their tank tops on the blanket, the two took the frisbee into the water, and started playing with it there. After a while, they grew tired of tossing it, and let it ride the current. The men began wave-jumping, the water carrying them where it willed. Strong swimmers, the force of the tide bothered them not at all.

By the time the two reached shore, the clambake had begun. Meeting the family at the line, they joined them on their beach blankets a frisbee-throw away. Quinn and Ian set to methodically stripping lobster tails, thinking of their first date in New Jersey all the while.

Ian offered Lelia a few morsels, which she ate contentedly, then went for the applesauce. After she finished, Lelia crawled off the blanket into the sand, and Quinn and Ian began to play with her. Ian handed her a small bucket of water, smiling as she wet the sand, then picked it up and threw down tiny handfuls.

Her parents and grandparents looked on indulgently as she played with her uncles. Ian went off to get the hat they'd brought, and Jo snapped a photo of him putting it on Lelia. She immediately pulled it off, and tried to place it on Ian's bent head. The little green hat looked both charming and ridiculous on Ian's mussed hair, spurring Jo to take another picture. Quinn was secretly glad; the mischievous expression on Ian's face under the hat was priceless.

Kathy and Monty started to sunbathe, knowing Lelia was in good hands. They managed to get in a much-needed extra hour of sleep while the baby played with the others.

"Has she been in the water this morning?" Ian asked.

Keith said, "No, we thought you three would like a swim together this afternoon."

"I'll check if the sea's warm enough," Quinn said, and strolled across the sand to dip his hand in the water. "Just fine." He scooped up the laughing little girl, and he and Ian headed into the shallows. Seated cross-legged, wavelets teased at their thighs. Lelia stood on Ian's lap, dabbing his face with water from her pudgy fingers. She had a huge vocabulary of happy sounds that Ian encouraged with his smiles. Ian transferred her to Quinn's lap when he heard something that sounded like "Qui" amid her merry babbling. Quinn leaned down so she could reach his face with her wet hands.

They stayed in for fifteen minutes, then Ian towelled the baby dry, and put her in Kathy's arms for a nap. The men went for a walk along the coast.

Quinn threw his arm over Ian's shoulders, and they ambled over the beach, water lapping at their feet with the tide.

"Lelia knows your name," Ian said, eyes bright.

Quinn smiled. "Qui and Wan. Sounds just right when she says it."

"Mmm-hmm." Ian pressed closer to Quinn's side.

An elderly gentleman walking with his grandson gave them a short nod of acknowledgement after a sharp, assessing look. They'd seen similar glances on the ship, and tried to ignore them, knowing it was an inevitable consequence of being more open about their relationship.

The sun blazed hot on their backs, so they decided on another swim. The water was liquid velvet caressing their skin as they did laps across the bay. They lost all track of time out there; the crawl became a leisurely paddle, then lazy treading. Quinn craved a repeat of their kiss in a St. Thomas cove last year, and dared to do it again here, feeling Ian's wet lips slide over his in eager answer.

By the time the two came in, the others had returned to the hotel. Finally, they had a proper shower to double up in, and savored it. Far from grumbling about sand in hard to reach places, they enjoyed searching it out and soothing the skin it had irritated with lingering licks, until they needed to wash once more.

The men dressed in t-shirts, shorts, and sneakers to meet the family for dinner at the outdoor restaurant. Lamps designed to look like torches illuminated a stone terrace overlooking the ocean. Quinn and Ian graciously took seats facing away from the water so the others could enjoy the view. After all, the professors had been out there for most of the day.

The two had the only wet hair at the table, and were slightly lethargic after sea and sun, not to mention making love. They relaxed into their chairs, enjoying the desultory conversation going on around them.

"Lelia had such a good time today, thanks to you," Kathy said, smiling at Quinn and Ian.

Monty chuckled. "She was babbling your names the whole way through her bath."

Ian and Quinn sported identical grins, avuncular pride written all over them. Jo and Keith beamed at the younger generation; Monty and Ian had always been close, and the baby had brought them closer than ever, just as Jo had predicted.

After the meal, they went to their rooms to rest. Quinn and Ian sat outside on the terrace, chairs pushed together into an impromptu loveseat. The two were on the first floor, so the beach was only a step away. They could see the lights of an occasional ship as it passed the island. Talking in drowsy murmurs, they nuzzled and kissed with no one to see them but a wayward turtle.

Eventually, the men dragged themselves out of their chairs and crawled into one of the double beds, an advantage of their hotel room over a cabin. They were asleep in seconds.

* * *

When Quinn and Ian woke the next morning at 8, they missed the gentle rocking of the ship, the hotel room slow to come into focus around them. After a few promissory kisses, they tried to convince themselves to get out of bed. They were due back at the ship in an hour for a 10 o'clock departure.

"How 'bout skipping breakfast?" A plaintive Ian mouthed the skin under Quinn's right ear.

"Sounds good." Quinn burrowed into Ian's side, seeking his perfect warmth. He felt Ian's kiss on his temple just before falling asleep once more.

They made it to the dock with ten minutes to spare, and went first to Smoky's Restaurant on the Promenade Deck for a late breakfast. Guava juice and caviar crepes made a fine meal for them.

The men rummaged in the library before going to the Fiesta Deck to relax. Quinn borrowed an old Garve novel about a lighthouse keeper, and Ian a Morley book of the same vintage.

They chose recliners on the starboard side of the deck, since it offered better views of the receding island. Their wedding bands shone in the sunlight as they turned pages, telling any who cared to look exactly what they needed to know. No one would flirt with either of them on this cruise.

Last year, the men had shared a jacuzzi with strangers; this time, Quinn suggested going to the ship's spa, where there were premium services available for an extra charge. As soon as they reached the Spa Deck, they noticed the difference -- instead of the dozens of passengers sunning themselves on the Fiesta Deck, only a few were scattered among the facilities here.

There were whirlpools in each of the corners of the spa, facing out to sea. One was currently empty, so they hustled on over to grab it. The last time they'd shared a jacuzzi together was in Core Tower during the Prentice anniversary celebration. Since they were in public again, they couldn't enjoy it fully, but the water pulsing over their skin was almost as pleasurable as their private festivities in Hotham.

They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, strands of wet hair plastered to their necks, the heat of their arms and legs touching matched by the warmth of the swirling water. Just this contact caused a delicious stirring, so they reluctantly eased back to put some space between them.

Catching Quinn's rueful glance, Ian chuckled. "Good idea to hang out here. Don't want to stand in line for the tubs on Fiesta."

"There are too many lines at Luke -- who needs them on vacation?"

"Mmm-hmm." Ian's head lazed back against the jacuzzi's edge.

When the two got out, they were lethargic and decided on a swim to invigorate them. The pools here were smaller than those on the main deck, but offered a lovely break from the crowds. They dove into one under the shade of a striped awning, its only other occupants a family of four.

They splashed and played in the water like a couple of kids, encouraged by a contest to find dimes on the bottom. Ian won with eight versus Quinn's five. The others left midway through their game, freeing them to use the whole pool.

After an additional hour spent exploiting every drop of water, they hauled themselves onto the stone edge, and began kicking up spray. Beads of water flew onto their arms and chests as they laughed in pure joy.

The two escaped before they could be massaged, for $50 apiece, and let their hunger trump more aquatics. They shared a late lunch of stuffed focaccia and Kahlua iced coffee at a portside table. Kathy, Monty, and the baby strolled up just after they'd started eating. Ian waved them into seats, and they ordered their food.

"How was your morning?" Quinn asked.

Kathy smiled. "We went to a Pirates Party for children on Tortuga Deck, as you can probably tell." Lelia had colorful face paint on, and tiny shells threaded in her hair.

"I assume you've already taken pictures?" Ian asked wryly.

"Only a roll," said Monty, voice equally dry.

Kathy began spoonfeeding Lelia organic baby-food, taking bites from her own plate now and then. "I have to be at the beauty parlor in fifteen minutes. Mom and Dad will look after Lelia." Formal Night would start in a few hours, and they'd all have to prepare for it.

When Kathy was ready to go, they separated until cocktail hour. The men headed to their stateroom for a bit of relaxation before changing into their tuxes. Ian grinned when Quinn put the 'No Housekeeping Today' sign on the door. The steward would not be coming in to turn down the beds for the night, so they could afford to get a little messy. Stripping off their mostly-dry trunks, they pushed the beds together and hopped on.

Quinn's arms went around Ian immediately, and he pulled his lover on top of him. "Having a good time?"

Ian nodded into Quinn's cheek, and said, "I've got a feeling it's going to get even better."

"Mmm. Me too." Quinn kissed him soundly, trying to make up for those he'd wanted to give Ian in the spa.

Ian wriggled his hips, and felt Quinn's hands try to join them with his own. Their skin was soft and slightly crinkled from the water, matching the laugh lines around Quinn's eyes. The men slid together, each movement bringing them greater pleasure until they couldn't contain it. They fell asleep, Ian still on his preferred perch, without even a thought to washing up.

When they woke a couple of hours later, sticky and happy, it was time to shower and dress for the party. Quinn took the bathroom first, since Ian was still groggy. As Quinn put on his socks, Ian came over and petted a toe that was peeking through a seam.

"Enough of that, lad," Quinn growled, knowing full well that Ian loved to exploit his ticklishness.

A final pat, accompanied by a snort, and Ian was off to get another pair from the shelf. After dressing in layers, they knotted one another's ties, topping them off with their shamrock and parrot charms, a tradition in the making on special occasions.

Disregarding creases in their freshly pressed tuxes, they stole a few kisses before joining the others in the corridor. Everyone looked good: the men in tuxedos, the women in cocktail dresses, the baby in a tiny peach outfit. They didn't bother taking pictures, knowing that the professional photographer awaited.

The family walked into the ship's ballroom, the couples arm in arm. They settled at a table far from the band so they could hear each other talk. The adults shared a bottle of champagne, while Lelia imperiously waved her bottle away. Every so often, a waiter came up to them with a tray of crab cakes, mini-bagels with lox and cream cheese, and steamed wontons. Dance music tempted some pairs onto the floor. Both men took academic notice of the nice mix of straight and gay couples dancing.

"What do you think of the cruise?" asked Ian, curious to see if the others were enjoying themselves as much as Quinn and himself.

"Love it," said Jo and Keith simultaneously.

Everyone laughed, then Ian said, "So what's your _real_ opinion?" and they chuckled some more.

Kathy said, "This is the most relaxing vacation we've ever had." Monty nodded in agreement. "No packing, except for the island."

"It's good for our budget too, with the all-inclusive price," said Monty, ever the accountant.

"Remember we're helping out with that," Keith drawled in his mellow way. "Just let us know when you get your MasterGuard bill," he said to Ian and Monty.

A photographer came to their table for a picture, leaving the women and Lelia seated, the men standing behind them. Arms around each other, Quinn and Ian's smiles were even more dazzling than in last year's photo.

The waiters segued from appetizers to dinner, the family chatting all the while. Monty and Kathy got up to dance between courses, Jo darting Ian and Quinn a sympathetic look. Ian knew his parents wouldn't follow his brother's lead without a little nudge.

"Isn't this one of your favorites?" Ian asked, when the band started to play Sentimental Journey.

Keith and Jo looked at each other, then at their sons, and accepted the invitation. Quinn took the baby on his lap, and moved her arms to the music. The Prentices were enthusiastic if not polished dancers, and it was a delight to see them moving over the floor.

Monty and Kathy returned to the table, the former putting Lelia in her high-chair. They gazed at their brothers meaningfully, watching Quinn and Ian exchange charged glances as well.

Ian seemed to stand up in slow motion, then Quinn followed, inevitability heavy in their movements. Quinn's hand cupped Ian's shoulder as they strolled to the dance floor. Moon River was just starting as they put their arms around one another, self-conscious yet delighted to be out there.

Tension and anxiety dissipated gradually, the music soothing them through their social embarrassment. Couples danced around them, oblivious to their concerns, making them moot. The collar of Quinn's tux was cool under Ian's hand as he smiled up at Quinn, his natural ease returning. Quinn's lips quirked in response, and Ian knew they were okay.

They moved together with the effortless grace of a joint kata, enjoying the added closeness of a slow dance. Ian's hair tickled Quinn's chin; his breath did the same to Quinn's neck. By the time the song ended, the world had receded to its proper place, and there were only the two of them grinning at each other.

The walk back to the table was even slower than the one to the dance floor, the men walking hand in hand now. Happiness and relief were the predominant emotions in the Prentices' eyes, mirrored by Ian and Quinn's. Soon after, they drifted off to their staterooms, ready for bed after an eventful day.

One of the benefits of skipping 'turn-down' service that night was that the beds were still together. The men barely had the energy to put their suitcases outside for the porters. They forced themselves through exhaustion to hang up their formalwear neatly, then rolled right into bed. Unconsciously adopting one of their favorite positions, facing each other with free hands loose on one another's arms, they fell asleep within moments.

* * *

When the two awakened, they were within sight of the Miami port. Warm from each other's skin, their gaze was no less heated.

"Thanks for the dance, love." Ian's eyes shone sea blue.

Quinn kissed him hungrily. "I was the proudest man on the ship, to have you in my arms."

"You've got me there now. What would you like to do with me?"

Quinn showed him. For all his eloquence, he was a master of touch as well, and used his skills to tease Ian until the sheet was wet and creased under him, his need beyond control. Then Quinn satisfied both of them with Ian-inspired voracity.

Two showers later, the ship had docked. They met the family outside their cabin, and disembarked when their group was called.

As they walked along the pier, Keith said, "So when's our next cruise?"

The professors laughed, and Ian answered, "Not soon enough, Dad, not soon enough."


End file.
